The present invention relates in general to video systems, with one embodiment having an image capture and display system and method providing both a wide angle field of view and a narrower field of view of an environment.
It is often desirable to have the ability to view a large area within an environment. It may also be desirable to have the ability to focus in on objects or events of interest within the environment. Such capabilities may be useful for a variety of purposes, including but not limited to surveillance for security or military applications. No one prior to the Inventors has created or used the invention described in the appended claims.